Han Jian
Han Jian is the first character Ling Qi approached in the Outer Sect. A member of the Han clan, from the Golden Fields, his most notable feature at the beginning was his tiger cub, named Heijin. Ling Qi noted him to be handsome, with an easy smile and a friendly personality. Given his standing in the Han clan; his looks as a tall and handsome boy of fourteen, and his personality, it is easy to see that the murmurings of him having trouble with multiple women vying for his attention could have some truth to them. Style Han Jian has taken a leadership role amongst his group of friends from the Golden Fields. His arts and fighting style support that, with arts meant to assist allies in battle and to improve their combat abilities being prominent. His personal combat style involves the use of the Jian, the Chinese double edged straight sword, and arts related to it. The arts related to it seem to be influenced by his desert homeland. During his tournament fight against Shen Hu he displayed the ability to summon white paper figures from his armor, a gift of the Cai, and then boost them with group support arts while fighting Shen Hu with his sword. Story The leader of a group of cultivators which has been colloquially called the "Golden Fields Group," by the player base, Han Jian has had an incredibly trying time keeping the volatile personalities within the group working cohesively, to little success. Expected to be a leader given his standing in the Han clan, and the Han clan's own prominent standing in the Golden Fields, Han Jian has worked primarily on supporting arts to give cultivators under him significantly more power than they might individually have. Skilled with the sword, Han Jian is also proficient in various other weapons and has coached Ling Qi on what might be expected from her regarding proficiencies in specific weapons. Also of note, Han Jian had been extremely helpful in allowing Ling Qi to join his group for Elder Zhou's trial as well as providing a group with which to train and hunt. In addition to that, he had been consistently helpful in providing information about the setting regarding the various political blocs that jockey for power outside of the Argent Sect as well as to the recent history that has led to the current political situation. However, as Ling Qi grew in power and influence, and deepened her friendship with Gu Xiulan, Han Jian became more aloof from Ling Qi. This was due to a large number of factors, including his own affection for Gu Xiulan that would never have been realized (despite Gu Xiulan's obvious affection toward him) and his increasing difficulties in keeping Fan Yu motivated to cultivate and mellowing out Gu Xiulan's increasingly antagonistic attitude. A powerful cultivator, Han Jian was hampered in his efforts because of his lack of decisiveness in dealing with intra-group problems with his friends as well as his willingness to let conflict within the group run their course. There was also an implication that his cultivation was lacking before he came to the sect based on overheard conversations with Heijin. He, as representative of the Golden Fields group, supported Cai Renxiang's government and continued to support it even after the split between Cai Renxiang and Sun Liling. In addition, he and Han Fang were a cultivator duo that succeeded in passing an Elder's Trial, one of the three Elder Trials that Ling Qi was aware of. Han Jian has primarily trained support arts, as he is expected to lead. He is skilled with the sword and is also proficient in other weapons. Bound Spirits Han Heijin is a golden-furred tiger. Han Jian was introduced to him by his grandmother when he Awakened his qi a few years before the story began. Relationship with Ling Qi To Be Added. Relationships with Family To Be Added. Relationships with Others. To Be Added. Citation Category:Cultivator Category:Han Clan Category:Golden Fields Category:Browse Category:Characters